The War
by souleater6072
Summary: Hiccup wages war on berk with his army of... well quess you will have to find out. soryy for not writing in so long but i was working on this stroy and a couple other things.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the War

Welcome to berk located on the meridian of misery and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Berk an island with tough vikings with some serious stubbornness issues. With pests not seen any where else in the world. Dragons. And in the eyes of most people the chief's son, Hiccup. Hiccup this 13 year old boy has been the target for abuse, hateful words, and neglect for years. He cannot remember what his mother looks like for she was taken by disease After his 4th birthday. After her death his father Stoick has been distant but still shows the occasional affection to his son that brightens hiccups day. But he hates all the hate he receives from the other villagers. Though there is always gobber hiccup's mentor and friend. He is 13 but at such a young age he has received more hate than a full grown man. But today is his birthday, his 14th birthday, and today is also the day that everyone's lives start to change.

HICCUP'S POV

" Hey gobber." I say as I walk into the forge. "Aye ga monin 'iccup." he replies to me with a joyful smile. Gobber Has looked after me since i was 6 and is like a second father to me since my real one is always busy with the village. " 'appy birthday mah boy." he says holding out a wrapped object. I take the object into my hands and unwrap it. what lays in my hand is the most beautiful sword i have ever seen. "it's a kitanna, i got it from johann he said only royals carry these weapons with them in the land where it comes from." gobber says to me. It is made of a type of steel that is black in color and i can tell that it was folded hundreds of times when it was being forged. Its hilt is covered in a black cloth that acts as a grip. " johann also told me that it is folded 1000 times till it is the perfect shape, strength, and sharpness." gobber says as i look at him with tears in my eyes. " Thank you gobber."i say as i hug him and wipe my eyes. " No problem mah boy now i don't do this often but since it is your birthday i will give you the day off now get going." He says to me with a smile and handing me the weapons sheath thats is also black with a red cloth attached to it towards the opening so i can tie it to my hip and i do just that. I then leave to go show my father my new weapon. i unconsciously rest my left hand on the hilt of my new weapon. "huh this is oddly comfortable." I think to myself. that is when i rounded a corner and fell face first into the dirt because something tripped me. that's when i heard the voice i have grew to despise over the years. " ah there's my favorite cousin we've been looking for you." taunted my annoying ass cousin snotlout. as i stood up to look at him i noticed that all of his friends were there, that included the twins tuffnut and ruffnut, fishlegs, and astrid. astrid and fishlegs never really part took in the abuse they would just look on neither doing anything. " what is that?" asked astrid suddenly pointing to my sword. " it's a kitanna that gobber gave me for my birthday." i replied. " what the hell is a kitanna ?" asked snotlout. " in the land it comes from it is only given to royalty." i tell them. " ha then i think it belongs to me then doesn't it?" snotlout said. " what?" i ask. " Well obviously it belongs to me because we all know that i am going to be made chief _useless."_ he taunted. i looked down in shame. That's when i heard it. " Fight." i heard a female voice said. i looked up and it is as if the whole world froze. "whats going on?" i ask myself. "fight." i heard behind me i turned around to find a young girl there that looked about my age with dark blood red hair with the same colored eyes but they were slitted. she was also wearing a weird dress like thing that came to her ankles and the sleeves covered her hands. " who are you?" i asked her. gods she was drop dead gorgeous. " I am known as shirayuki though judging by your appearance, and the surroundings i am no longer in japan." she said. "Japan?" i asked. " japan is of little importance at the moment. for now i want you to tell me your name young one." she stated. I scoffed " young one? judging by your appearance you are the same age me." i stated sarcastically. She giggled gods that was cute. "your funny, yes i look your age but i've been trapped in that sword for the past hundred years." she told me. " The sword? You mean this one?" I ask holding it up. " yes that one. now i'm going to ask this one more time. what is your name." she stated. " umm hiccup that's my name." i said looking down. "why such a degrading name?" she asked as i heard her walking closer to me. " Yeah it's part of tradition to name the runt of the litter hiccup." i state. "well they are wrong to name you such a name for i see no runt but a young man that restricts himself for the fear of that if you fight back the torment would be made worse if you lose." she says lifting my head so that our eyes meet. gods those beautiful eyes. " gods you're beautiful" i accidentally say. she instantly blushes but smiles. i already love that smile. " thank you hiccup. Now let me ask you something. do you want to fight?" she asks. i look in her eyes with courage and nod. " do you want power?" she asks. " yes" i say confidently. "What will you do with the power that you want?" she asks once more. " i would fight for the weak, protect those who need protecting, fight for my beliefs and destroy any one who stands in my way with no mercy." I sate resolutely. she looks in my eyes deeply and smiles once more. " then i shall grant you my power and my loyalty." she states as she suddenly kisses me. i was stunned at first and the accepted it and that when i felt it. An unimaginable pain shot through my chest. i opened my eyes and noticed that time seemed to resume as i yelled in pain clutching my chest.

Regular pov

Snotlout and his group of friends backed up as hiccup suddenly screamed in pain clutching his chest. Though in the scream was the roar of a monster that everyone heard and when every person in the village heard it their blood ran cold. Though there was shock everyone ran to where the scream/roar was originating from. what they say struck fear in their hearts. what they saw was hiccup clutching his chest and screaming/roaring into the sky. Then a pair of black snakes with yellow eyes shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around his arms. This is when Stoick and Gobber made it to the front of the crowd to see what was happening. what they saw made the immediately stop. "What is going on what Happened?!" Stoick yelled. Astrid came forward. "we don't know he suddenly clutched his chest and started screaming then those snakes shot up and wrapped themselves around his arms." she told him with tears in her eyes. they all looked at hiccup and were shocked when the snakes ripped off his sleeve on his tunic and dissolved into tattoos on his arms. that's when it got truly terrifying. Silence. deafning silence is what followed. there in the middle of the crwd stood hiccup breathimg heavily with those snake tattoos. Stoick slowly approached him but stopped when hiccup suddenly snapped his eyes open. what they saw made everyone gasp. his eyes were slitted and as he looked around his eyes locked on to snotlout. " _Snotlout_ " he said with acid in his voice. " w-what do you want usele-" he started but was inturupted by the hand on his throat. "you will do well not to cal me that again unless you want to die." hiccup said lifting snotlout off the ground by his throat. This made everyone gasp because the fish bone was lifting a boy twice his size. " Son stop what you are doing right now!" yelled stoick. Hiccup smirked. " as you wish." he said with no emotion as he slammed snotlout into the ground cracking it and knocking him out. he then faced his father and smiled. " im leaving." hiccup stated. "good i will see you at home." said stoick. hiccup stopped once again and turned to face his father. " no im leaving berk." he stated with many gasps from the crowd. "what!? why!?" yelled astrid. He Faced her with an evil smile that sent chills good and bad Through her body. "Because as i am now i can only kill half of this tribe before dying." he said as he jumped onto a roof. " Hiccup What is the meaning of this and what do you mean killing half of this tribe this is also your tribe." stoick yelled. just then even more shock appeared on peoples faces as a girl with blood red hair with slitted red eyes appeared behind hiccup out of thin air and draped her arms around his shoulders. "Master can we go now im bored." she asked. "of course we can shirayuki just give me a sec." He said then kissed her on the lips lightly. " PEOPLE OF BERK TODAY MARKS THE DAY OF A NEW WAR YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE. I LEAVE TO DAY WITH THE PROMISE THAT I WILL RETURN TO NOT ONLY BRING WAR BUT THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL BERK." he yelled. just as he finished a black blur flew in and grabbed him and the girl and flew off. as eveyone watched as hiccup dissapeared everyone looked to stoick. " You heard him to day on the day my son was born he died and became an enemy of berk by not only siding with dragons but also deamons. So we shall wait for his return and when he does he will be ready!" he yelled. everyone cheered even gobber. only one did not cheer and that was astrid for no one knew this but her heart belonged to the boy that just declared war on berk and she knew even though he has declered war on her home she will always be on his side. Today on the day of Hiccups birthday he gave a gift to berk. The gift of WAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **AT THE DRAGON'S NEST**_

Toothless' pov

" _Hey Night Glider."_ Huffed a scalelighter. " _What do you want lava scale?"_ I Huffed back. " _You will do well to watch your tone no name."_ He growled at me. The reason that he called me no name is because I really have no name. In the dragonic culture names are given to younglings by their parents. But mine died before I was born. Rumor is they faced the queen and were eaten because of it. And the only reason I lived was because i was the last night glider and that the queen made lava scale make sure I hatched. " _Did you hear me!?"_ Lava scale hissed. " _I'm sorry Lava scale I was thinking."_ I replied looking down. I heard him growl. " _Get ready we are going fishing with some needle tails and rock eaters."_ He informed me. We then started to walk into one of the many caves that led to the outside of the nest. I hate it here because of the queen. I have never understood why any of us just don't leave. When I asked a needletail years ago she said it was because of the spell she places of our minds though i didn't know what she was talking about I accepted that answer. " _Where are we Fishing?"_ I asked as we finally exited the cave. Below us I saw three Rock eaters and nine needle tails. " _We are fishing near that human island that we raided three nights ago."_ Lava scale told me. That was understandable that area is not only close it is extremely high in food there. I was interrupted with a roar. " _WE FLY TO THE SOUTHWEST FALLOW ME!"_ Roared lava scale. When he took to the sky the rest of us fallowed.

Later…

We have been fishing for about an hour relatively close to that island i think the two legs call gerk or something like that. I was about to dive for huge tuna when i felt it. A huge power that called for me, begging me to go to it. And obviously the other felt as well Because lava scale came over to hover next to me as we both looked in the direction of the power. That's when he said something that i will never forget. " _That power. It broke the queen's control." "But only a king can break a queen's control."_ Said a needle tail from behind us. Lava scale nodded. " _That's true but this power is darker and more human."_ that's when i spoke up. " _I'm going to it."_ I looked at all of them and continued. " _That power is stronger than the queens and is calling to me. and if what you said is true then you are free. those of you who are as intrigued as me should come as well."_ All of them looked at each other and nodded. " _We are going too. But you're leading the way."_ Said lava scale. I nodded and started flying off into the direction of the power.

After a couple of minutes of flying we reach the island. We land on a cliff overlooking the twolegs nest. Just as we land we hear a roar/scream that made all of our blood run cold. well colder. We look to see a young twolegs making the sound this surprised and frightened us because mixed in with his scream is the roar of those monster that are seen at night, that can only be seen by animals, also eating twolegs's spirit. Mixed into his scream is the roar of a _demon._ " _He is evil"_ Said lava scale coming up next to me. I shake my head. " _No, not evil. Misunderstood not evil. I can sense it he is on our side. He can save all of us from the queen."_ I say just in time to see two black snakes wrap around his arms. We all are even more stunned because. " _T-Those are the twin snakes of Nidhoggr. T-The power that even the gods are afraid of is in the hands of this little twolegs?"_ I stutter out. All Dragonics are taught of the story of the great war between Nidhoggr and the elder gods. The father and mothers of the present gods. all of the elder gods died fighting Nidhoggr but not before mortally wounding it forcing it to split its power into two beings. And to think that a mere twolegs has these amazing powers of Nidhoggr.

" _**Who are you?**_ " I look around to see all of the others still looking out towards the twolegs who was now just standing there with his head down. " _**Do not look around i'm in your head dragon. i'm the boy you're looking at.**_ " I hear again though now i am shocked. " _**How are you doing this?**_ " I asked him. " _**Honestly i don't know but somehow i sensed you and i just thought at you.**_ " This made me laugh a little until he spoke up. " _**I need you to save me. Listen i know you don't know me but somehow i have all these memories of a dragon queen. i now know the truth behind everything. And now i want war on the humans for not understanding me or your kind. so please help me cause i'm about to declare war on these guys.**_ " he said to me. " _**Only if you help save my kind from the queen.**_ " " _**Deal.**_ " " _**OK then get on top of those wooden dens.**_ " i tell him. " _**You mean a roof?**_ " " _**Whatever.**_ " i say back to his sarcasm i look to the other dragonics. " _Well it looks like our paths fork here for now may they cross again later in life."_ before they could say a word i dove toward the twolegs who had jumped on a _roof_ with ease no doubt with his new found abilities. i also noticed another twolegs with his face in the ground also probably thanks to his powers. God like strength probably comes with the power to destroy gods though he probably doesn't know how to use it. As i'm about to dive in to get him i see him kiss a female twolegs with blood red hair. " _**Guess shes coming with us?**_ " I ask. " _**Oh Yeah**_." he replies. I chuckle to myself and dive tucking in my wings making my signature whistle sound. I grab both of them and head off into the horizon with the future unknown to everyone of us.


End file.
